


Quilt

by nameofthisuser



Series: Sad Kids Having Fun [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sleepovers, not really shippy but can be if you want it to be, you don't nesessarily /have/ to read the other part but there is some references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameofthisuser/pseuds/nameofthisuser
Summary: After covering there classroom in sticky notes, Susie and Kris have a sleepover with pizza and scary movies and just a smidgen of trauma talk.





	Quilt

**Author's Note:**

> I promised the sleepover and I now deliver. it took so long cause I had no time to edit until my night off.

Torial stands, waving for the teens to the couch, “You finish your movie. Pepperoni okay?”

 

“I have no preference.” Susie beams, bouncing onto the couch. Torial nods and makes her way to the phone. Kris requests, “Get garlic bread.” Susie starts to drool at the thought of it.

 

Kris searches on both sides of the couch, as well as behind. Susie tilts her head, “Whatcha looking for? You're sense of style? That's long gone.”

 

Kris looks directly at her, stating blandly, “You're wearing a shirt that says ‘shirt’ on it.”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Absolutely. It is awful and I must have it.”

 

Susie leans away holding her sides as if Kris might actually try to take it, “No. It's awesome and it's mine.”

 

“Meanie.” Kris sticks out their tongue and Susie returns the action.

 

Torial hangs up the phones with a cheery goodbye and Kris disappears upstairs. They return with a big, ugly quilt that looks like it was made by children.

 

“God, what is that?” Susie furrows her brows. Kris tosses it over her, covering everything but her forehead.

 

“The quilt we made in senior Kindergarten.” Kris explains. Torial stands up to marvel it with the kind of love only moms could.

 

Kris points to a square the hung off Susie's knee, “This one is mine.” Susie folds the blanket to view the childhood drawing.

 

“Oh my fuuuuuuu-rick!” Susie shrinks under Torials sharp stare.

 

Every other art piece was done in paint, and was of animals or plants or even some fictional characters. However, the image Kris made in was made in marker. It was almost completely scribbled black, except for a red heart in the dead center.

 

Torial leaned back in Charial. She spoke, “It wasn't long before this was made had Kris became a part of the family. Of course, at that time, we knew them as Char-”

 

“Moooom!” Kris cuts her off, clear distress in their voice. Torial covers her chest, “Oh, my apologies, my child. I sometimes forget, the name is dead.” 

 

Torial continues, “If I recall correctly, just under three months. Yes, their second week of school.”

 

“Second week?” Susie asked, holding up the sewn in date at the corner, “It says here it was march.” Torial nods, “We had adopted them on December 29, a little after their birthday, but, erm, they needed to time to adjust. We didn't even think we were going to enroll them that year.”

 

Susie glances down at Kris, who was on their hands and knees, looking at all the drawings, seemingly not paying attention. Torial peers at them too, gauging about what Kris will let her say.

 

“The home they came from…” She says slowly, giving Kris to butt in at anytime, “It was… not a good place.”

 

“You mean my birth dad was a fifty-something man who thought children were like legos and my mom was his barely adolescent victim?” Kris states calmly, “Here's yours, Susie.”

 

Torial coughs, looking away. Susie opens and closes her mouth a couple times, not know what to say or do. She settles on leaning down to the quilt square. It was a painting of her 6-year old self, bow and all, holding a purple axe over her head. Any other time, she would have would have been amused by it.

 

“Yeah.” She musters out, coldly. Kris says, “This one is Noelle's.”

 

“Cool.” Susie swallows. Kris carries on through the pictures, still not looking up as they asking, “I made it weird, didn't I?”

 

Torial puts on her best maternal voice, “Kris…” Susie interrupts, “It's just a little shocking, and you said it so… flatly.”

 

“I say everything flatly.” Kris informs, “And I tried to say it as undetailed as possible.” Susie hesitates, but curiosity ruled, and she asked, “What would be… detailed.”

 

Kris tucked their legs under themself and finally looked at Susie, “My sperm donor was a doctor or something who was obsessed with making the ‘perfect being’ so he would cut up-”

 

“Kris, enough.” Torial cuts in, queasy, “I don't think now is such a good time to be discussing such things. There both locked away for life and that's what matters.”

 

Susie catches the frown the Kris wore, before the deadpan expression resumed. They apologize, “Sorry, Mom. I know you don't like to hear about that stuff.”

 

There's a knock on the front door, and Toriel stands to get it.

 

“It's alright, my child.” She says, “It's in the past, and that's where it should stay.”

 

Kris watches themself pick at skin on their fingers. while Torial pays for the pizza. Susie licks the inside of her cheek, making a mental note to bring up the conversation again once Torial is gone. For now, she uncovers her foot and forces it onto Kris's lap and taps their leg. They tilt their head towards her as the grab the end of her pant legs and removes it.

 

“Kris, come hold the food.” Torial orders. Kris grabs the two boxes and places it on the Kitchen table as Torial pays. Susie jumps up when Kris lifts the smaller box and pulls out a garlic stick.

 

“Dude, don't start without me!” Susie whines, grabbing one as well. Kris opens their mouth and shows Susie their barely chewed food.

 

“Gross.” She comments, then drops her entire garlic stick in her mouth and clamps her jaw shut. Kris hold their food in their mouth to applaud. Susie snorts, “Shut up.”

 

“You as well!” Torial dismisses the delivery person and shuts the door. Spying the kids already digging into the food, she puts puts her hands on her hips and approaches them. Kris opens the pizza box and presents it to her as a peace offering. She happily accepts it.

 

Before biting into a slice, she suggests, “Perhaps you should pause your movie?”

 

Kris shrugs, “We haven't really paying much attention to it anyway.”

 

Torial grins as she pulls out a chair and sits, “Oh! So after dinner we can restart it and I can watch it with you two!” Kris says nothing as they stare at their mother, slowly taking the last bite of the garlic stick. Torial huffs, “Well if you don't want me around, fine. I'm tired anyway.”

 

Torial makes a show of kissing Kris's forehead, grabbing their cheeks with a prolonged, “Mmmmmmmwah!” Kris attempts to bat her away, whining, “Mooom!” Their face starts to turn red as Susie snickers behind her hand.

 

“Alright, alright, I'm leaving.” She grins, taking her unfinished pizza slice with her and a couple of garlic sticks.

 

Kris stands stiffly, a low humming coming from them like there was an overworked computer. Susie elbows them, “Relax, dude. I already knew you were a mama's kid.” Kris blows a raspberry at her.

 

“Dude, my pizza!” Susie holds the slice away from Kris, “You wanna go for real?”

 

Kris doesn't answer, taking a piece and sitting on the floor in the living room.

 

“Smart choice.” She agrees, joining them. Kris pulls out the horror movies from under the couch.

 

Susie taps  _ Rosemary's Baby,  _ saying, “I haven't seen this one, let's watch it first.” Kris nods, “We'll have to wait until Mom is asleep, though. About a half hour after she comes down to wash her hands.”

 

Susie looks at them, “You know how long it takes your mom to fall asleep?” Kris answers, “How else am I supposed to sneak out of bed without getting caught?” Susie shrugs, “Fair enough.”

 

Kris slips the movies back under the coach, then restarts the princess movie like they told Torial they would. The remote to the DVD player was long since lost, so Kris had to press the buttons on the machine. Kris taps the gamecube they had set up with their free hand, 

 

“I had to go digging around to find all the wires, but we can play  _ Smash Bros.  _ instead of watching,” Kris lifts the movie case that was left in front of the TV, “ _ Moana,  _ after we eat.”

 

Susie devours the remains of her pizza and cracks her knuckles, “Sweet! I can give a virtual ass kicking!” Kris shakes their head, “I would like to see you try.”

 

“Hooo, cocky are we?” Susie taunts. Kris turns their head toward her, “No, confident. You're gonna lose.” 

 

“I am going to  _ kick. Your. Ass!”  _ She stands up, “But first, more pizza.” Kris nods, “More pizza. Bring the boxes over.”

 

The two barely pay attention to the movie, both trying to eat faster than the other so they can consume more. Susie, of course, wins, but that didn't stop Kris from taking the remaining garlic sticks and shoving in their mouth all at once. They couldn't even close their mouth and Susie was to busy laughing at them try to chew through five breadsticks and avoid drooling to be angry. It went as well as one would think trying to chew more than a mouthful would go.

 

“I'm disappointed I didn't choke.” Kris finally says, wiping their chin. Susie smirks, “Me too.” Kris sticks their tongue at her again and Susie grabs it, commenting, “You look like Lancer.”

 

“Clown, wash your hands.” Kris  _ attempts  _ to mimic lancers voice, but their own static tone ruins it, “So I can thrash you in  _ Smash Bros.!” _

 

Susie shoves her greasy hand at Kris's face and Kris falls back, banging their head on the floor. Susie hunches over them, “Ah, shit, dude. That was a nasty crack. You good?” Kris nods, sitting back up.

 

“Good.” Susie says, “No dying.” Kris declares, “You're not the boss of me.” Susie squints at them, and inches her hand closer to their face again.

 

Kris quickly stands, away from Susie. She chuckles. They order, “wash your hands.”

 

Susie rolls her eyes and dramatically sighs, borderline screaming, then calmly says, “A'ight.”

 

♤♡◇♧

 

“What the shit, fuckface?” Susie grunts, slamming the knock-off controller in her hands into her lap. In their fake-lancer-but-not-really voice, Kris taunts, “Boy, you really like getting thrashed.” Susie flicks the side of Kris's head.

 

Susie sulks as Kris sets up another match. Susie presses the home button on Kris's phone that was placed in front of them, bringing up the time.

 

“You think your mom would be asleep yet?” She asks. Kris checks the time, too. They nod, “Yeah.”

 

As Kris retrieves the movies, Susie turns off the console, pushes it against the television stand, and wraps the controllers up.

 

“This one, right?” Kris asked, showing the case to Susie. Susie gives a thumbs up. Kris hands her the DVD, instructing, “You put it in, I'll grab popcorn and stuff. Susie looks at the case, then the DVD player, whispering to herself, “I have know idea how to use this fossil.”

 

As Kris puts the bag of popcorn in the microwave, they glance at Susie, who was looking between the disk and the machine, squinting.

 

Kris calls, “Press the button with the line and the arrow under it.” She does, and player sticks out the princess movie. Susie marvels at it before swapping it for the thriller flick. The tray doesn't go back in, so she pokes it and that gets the job done. She rejoices, “Ha!”

 

“The rotary phone we used to have would have killed you.” Kris comments as they dump chips into a bowl.

 

“You mean one of those,” Susie makes a quarter of a circle in the air, then a semicircle, “phones?”

 

“Yeah.” They answer. Susie repeatedly presses the double arrow button to fast forward through the commercials, “Why the hell did you have one of those?” Kris shrugs, “Old house. One of the first to be built in town, actually, after Noelle's.”

 

“Huh.” Susie says, “Why are there so many commercials?!” Kris steps beside her, stating, “You're pressing backwards. It's the same one over and over again.”

 

“Oh.” Susie averts her gaze, but turns back and glares when Kris snickers at her.

 

“Your lucky I've got nothing to chuck at you.” She warns. Kris hands her a glass of wine that they stole from the church. She sips resentfully.

 

When the popcorn is done, Kris dumps in a different bowl and carries them both into the living room. Susie was kneeling in front of the television as it played the menu select.

 

“The big triangle.” Kris teases. Susie hisses, “ _ I know.” _

 

She stands, “I wanted ask you something first.” Kris set the bowls on the sofa beside them as they pull the quilt up to their chin. They brush their long bangs behind their ears, “Yeah?”

 

Susie pauses. It wasn't the first time she's seen their eyes, but that doesn't change the fact that looking directly into them made her dizzy and cloudy-minded, like a pocket watch swinging inches from her face.

 

“Susie.” Kris calls, waking her from trance with a start, “What did you want to ask?”

 

“Um.” She hesitates, “Oh, right, um.” She sits beside them, looking at the childhood drawing of the heart rather than Kris.

 

“Does your mom always cut you off like that?” She asks. Kris shakes their head, “Nah, but she… doesn't handle negative stuff well.”

 

Kris picks skin around their nails again, “Or at all, really. If it can't be prayed away then it's meant to stay, or whatever she used to say.”

 

When Susie doesn't speak, Kris continues, “She says things like that are in the past, and we can't change the past, so why worry about it?”

 

Their thumb starts to bleed from the ripped up skin, “She doesn't understand that it isn't in the past for me. I relive it all everyday. I never stop thinking about how he- shit.” Susie peers up from the quilt and watch as Kris desperately tries to wipes away tears.

 

“Sorry, heh.” They apologize, turning away from her. Susie can't recall if she's ever comforted someone, but she was rendered helpless as Kris attempted to get them to stop. She tried to think: what would her mother do? Her sister? What about Torial?

 

She decided, fuck it, as the only she could think to do was on some old sitcom.

 

She wraps her arms around them extremely hesitantly, mumbling into Kris's hair, “Don't worry about it, dude.” She stiffly pats them.

 

“I just- fuck.” Kris lays their head on her collarbone, so Susie assumes she's doing  _ something  _ right. Kris sniffles, “I wish she'd tried to understand. Dad does, and he even doesn't understand how to run his own business.”

 

“Well,” Susie sighs, “Parents suck.” Kris pulls away from her, “No, no. She's the best mom I've ever had. Heh. Adoption joke.”

 

“She just…” Kris sighs, leaning into Susie again, “Nobody's perfect, I guess.” They choke out a laugh. Susie drapes her arms over them again, saying nothing.

 

Kris rubs their eyes, “Ah, I'm rambling…” Susie places her hand on top of their head, curious to how they would continue and not wanting them move away.

 

“Keep rambling.” She requests. Kris looks up at her, theorizing, “You're just afraid to watch the movie, aren't you?”

 

“What! No!” Susie springs back defensively, “I was just-!”

 

“Don't worry, Susie.” Kris walks over to the DVD player to press play, “I'll protect you if it gets scary.”

 

“Shut up!” Susie punches their shoulder.

 

♤♡◇♧

 

“I thought you said you saw this one already?” Kris inquires as Susie's grip around their waist tightens with the music.

 

“Yeah, but like, 10 years ago.” She responds. Kris raises an eyebrow, “Why were you watching  _ Psycho _ when you were 5?”

 

“6, thank you very much.” She retorts, “And because I had a taste for violence and a very bad babysitter.”

 

The woman on screen screams as the shower curtain is ripped back. Susie yelps, squeezing Kris like a pillow. A wheeze escapes them, “Susie, my ribcage!”

 

“Oh, sorry.” She jerks away. Kris takes a deep breath, “It's okay.” She offers them a single chip in apology, which they happily accept.

 

As they bring it to their mouth, “Besides, that's what  _ Psycho  _ is for.”

 

Susie rolls her eyes. When they had been pranking their classroom, Kris had said that horror movies were to be held by a pretty girl.

 

“Well, I'm glad  _ you're  _ happy.” She falls against them with force. Kris grunts.

 

They stare at the screen, trying to reorient themselves in the movie. Kris suggests, “I think we should rewind it.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kris stands to change back to the previous scene before settling back in beside Susie. They pull the blanket back up, covering Susie as well. Susie glances down at the drawing Kris had made, recalling that Torial had said it was the  _ least  _ violent, implying that there was still something violent about it. But it was just a cute little love heart, right? What kind of aggression could be behind that?

 

When the credits roll, Kris pulls out the movies. There was only one left that the two had yet to watch.

 

“ _ Saw  _ is next.” They state, removing the blanket.

 

“Actually, Kris…?” Susie says, grabbing them by the arm. They plop back down, asking, “Done for tonight, then? Okay.” Susie opens her mouth, wanting to ask about that drawing, but she thinks about how much Kris had shared with her tonight already. They even cried! So, for now, she won't ask.

 

“Yeah, I'm getting sleepy.” She says.

 

“Okay.” Kris responds, “Let's go to bed.”

 

♤♡◇♧

 

She hated that bird cage. It was all dented and covered in strange scratches. Just looking at it gave her goosebumps. Kris was kind enough have covered it with a sheet before hand.

 

But as she sat laid there, wedged between Kris and a wall, she  _ swore  _ it was calling out to her. She couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed eyes, she could almost hear it, like something small was tapping against it.

 

She rolls over and covers her ear with her arm.

 

_ Fucking moth,  _ she figures.

 

She couldn't tell if Kris was asleep. They were just as rigid and blank faced as always, except with their eyes closed. They reminded Susie of a hibernating vampire in a coffin.

 

Susie so wanted to shake them awake, if they  _ were  _ asleep, and demand they either do something about the sound, or move and she will, but she knew Kris has difficulty with both falling into and staying asleep, and the deep bags always under their eyes proved it. It almost looked as they had never-healing black eyes.

 

She'd lose a full night of sleep if that meant Kris got one.

 

To her relief, the sound eventually stops in the early hours of the morning, but as she starts to drift, Kris starts to thrash in their sleep.

 

Susie sits up. Kris had said before that they got night terrors, but this was the first one Susie had ever bore witness to. She panic and grabbed Kris by the shoulders, shaking them roughly. Shocked awake, Kris swings their fist, punching Susie in the stomach.

 

“Oh my god!” They gasp, springing up, “I'm so sorry!”

 

Susie grips the impact spot, blinking and slowly processing what just occurred.

 

“It's fine.” She says, slightly winded, “I never knew you had such a good arm.” She grins as grabs Kris by the wrist and forces them to flex so she could pat their bicep.

 

“Not bad.” She declares and Kris relaxes.

 

When Susie releases them, Kris suggests, “You want to go get breakfast? I could make bacon and eggs.”

 

“Yes!” Susie attempts to crawl over Kris, and is successful, except it's her face that hits the floor instead of her feet. Susie sits up, holding her snout, “I'm good!”

 

Kris shakes their head at her, before standing up and heading to the kitchen, an eager Susie trotting behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I watch Rosemary's baby and Psycho for this fic and honestly i was underwhelmed lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
